Ponche
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Después del ponche no recordaba absolutamente nada. AU Este Fanfic participa en el Tema Trágame tierra del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".


**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**Ponche"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

**Narración**

**(Notas de la Autora)**

**oºoºoºo**

_Hola a todos! Esta pequeña historia la escribí para el foro NejiTenten no ha de morir y es mi primera entrada en mucho tiempo, espero les guste y no se note mucho el hecho de que lo último que he escrito han sido ensayos, miles de ensayos jajaja. _

_Este Fanfic participa en el Tema_**_Trágame tierra_**_del Foro "_**_El NejiTenten no ha de morir"_**_._

_UNIVERSO ALTERNO_

**oºoºoºo**

Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba volando, parecía tan poco tiempo el que había pasado en la secundaria y estaba a tan solo unos días de no volver a entrar a ese lugar. Había ya terminado los exámenes, se graduaría como uno de los primeros de su clase y nada podía salir mal. Solo faltaba el clásico baile de graduación y todo terminaría., comenzaría la universidad al finalizar el verano, se había inscrito en negocios para poder continuar con el negocio de su familia y pasarías las vacaciones con sus amigos. Él, Neji Hyuga estaba más que listo para lo que venía en su vida.

La semana del baile de graduación había comenzado perfectamente, le había pedido a la chica de sus sueños y amiga de la infancia que lo acompañe al baile y ella había aceptado. Mientras transcurrían los días había pensado incluso en como proponerle que sea su novia, pues llevaba demasiado tiempo pensándolo. Y para qué negarlo estaba emocionado, era su oportunidad. Por muy tonto que le parecía el baile de graduación estaba inquieto por que llegue ese día y hacerlo perfecto, para él y para Tenten, quizás la noche los sorprendiera y fueran elegidos rey y reina del baile.

Al llegar la noche del viernes había ido a recoger a Tenten a su departamento vestido con un traje de gala negro que contrastaba a la perfección con sus perlados ojos. Llevaba en la mano un ramo de rosas para su chica. Al llegar tocó la puerta un tanto nerviosos por ver a su amiga llevando un vestido y luciendo más bella que nunca. Cuando ésta abrió la puerta no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Luces hermosa- dijo, complacido de ver como aparecía un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas al recibir las flores.

-Gracias- contestó la castaña sonriendo. El Hyuga le ofreció su brazo cuando ella dejó las flores en la mesa de entrada y ella lo tomó gustosa. Caminaron juntos hasta el auto del chico y él, muy caballerosamente, abrió la puerta para la chica.

Al llegar a la recepción fueron recibidos por sus compañeros y entraron a disfrutar de la velada. Todo iba justo como lo había planeado Neji. Todo iba a la perfección.

El baile comenzó con la música de las bandas del país que estaban de moda y él y Tenten la estaban pasando bien, bailaban, reían y conversaban. Luego de haber bailado un par de horas decidieron tomar asiento y esperar a que la música se vuelva un poco más lenta. Neji llevó dos vasos de ponche y se sentó a hablar con su amiga. Y eso era lo último que recordó el día siguiente cuando se despertó con una resaca de los mil demonios.

Había despertado en una cama que no era la suya, oliendo a alcohol y quizás un poco de vómito, sin saber qué rayos había pasado. Trató de levantarse y la cabeza le dio vueltas, así que solo se sentó hasta que el mareo le pase. Miró a su alrededor, el cuarto en el que estaba parecía ser el de Lee, su mejor amigo, buscó su celular y sus cosas para poder llamar a su amigo pero su chaqueta no estaba en ningún lugar cercano. Poco después logro levantarse, llegar al baño y lavarse la cara, aun con la sensación de que el mundo daba vueltas. Salió de la habitación y encontró a su amigo en la sala, completamente dormido y lo despertó. -Lee, despierta, ¿Qué pasó?-. El moreno despertó sobresaltado y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció al ver a su mejor amigo. –No recuerdas nada- preguntó sonriendo aún.

-No-

-Tal vez es mejor Neji- Dijo Tomó su celular de la mesa a su lado y se lo tiró al Hyuga –Revisa las fotos, dicen que una imagen vale mil palabras. Mientras tanto haré el desayuno- Se levantó y dejó a su amigo confundido con el celular en la mano.

Neji no sabía si debía o no ver las fotos, la resaca hablaba por sí misma, pero tenía que saber si hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría todo la vida. Las primeras fotos eran de él hablando por el micrófono en la tarima, no recordaba haberlo hecho, pero no parecía nada del otro mundo. En la siguiente foto estaba arrodillado encima de la mesa con una rosa en la mano y por lo que parecía cantando a todo pulmón, luego estaba si camiseta bailando sobre la misma mesa con el frasco de ponche como sombrero y en la siguiente parecía estar bailando break dance. Podía sentir como los colores se le subían al rostro. Poco a poco seguían saliendo más y más fotos de él haciendo ridiculeces y no podía recordar ninguna de ellas. Hasta la última foto en la que estaba, aun sin camiseta, arrodillado con una rosa en la mano… frente a Tenten que lucía sorprendida y avergonzada, muy avergonzada. Eso lo recordaba a trazos. Tenten se había acercado a él luego del break dance para ayudarle a levantar y llevarlo a una mesa. Se habían sentado juntos y ella preguntaba si estaba bien, antes de poder contestar había visto la rosa en la mesa, la había tomado, se había arrodillado y había gritado a los 4 vientos si Tenten quería ser su novia, no recordaba la respuesta, no recordaba nada después de eso. Solo sabía que quería esconderse bajo una roca y no volver a salir.

Lee regresó con el desayuno y lo puso frente a Neji al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó. El ojiperla no sabía que contestar.

-¿Yo hice todo eso anoche?- Al escuchar estas palabras Lee sonrió –Eso y mucho más amigo, tengo videos por si quieres verlos- contestó burlón. Neji negó con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. El timbre sonó sobresaltándolo y Lee se levantó a toda prisa.

-Esa debe ser Tenten, estaba muy preocupada cuando te desmayaste, ve a abrir- Diciendo esto salió. Neji se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Respiró hondo y giró la perilla.

Tenten sonrió al ver la cara que tenía en Hyuga, sabía que gritaba "vergüenza" de mil maneras. – Buen día- saludó, -Luces mejor de lo que esperaba. Neji sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada. Se retiró de la puerta en una silenciosa invitación para pasar. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón en silencio.

Ninguno sabía que decir hasta que el Hyuga decidió hablar –Lee me mostró algunas fotos, lamento muchísimo lo que pasó ayer- No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Espero por un momento la respuesta de Tenten y cuando no llegó tuvo que verla. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro e intentaba no soltarse a carcajadas. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y bajo la mirada nuevamente.

Tenten acercó su mano a la de Neji mientras decía –Hyuga, nunca en mi vida olvidaré la noche de ayer. Dudo que alguien lo haga. Pero puedo decirte una cosa, nunca me había divertido tanto- Neji sonrió levemente al escuchar estas palabras y apretó la mano de la castaña. Antes de poder decir algo, ella habló nuevamente –Por cierto, supongo que n lo recuerdas pero sí quiero ser tu novia-

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, quizás la noche no había sido del todo desastrosa.

**FIN**

**oºoºoºo**

Debo decir que me costó mucho escribirlo, no es para nada un tema que escriba. Pero lo logré!

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
